A lost then a found
by yukiko hyuga-chan
Summary: Hi my name's Haru Heartfillia, daughter of Lucy Heartfillia. I'm 10 and now an orphan. Who's my father? I don't know. To respect my mom's last wish, I joined Fairy Tail.
1. Prologue

Hi my name's Haru Heartfillia, daughter of Lucy Heartfillia. I look exactly like my mother except for my hair which is orange. It now reaches my lower back and I tie my hair the same way my mother used too. I'm 10 and now an orphan. My mom died yesterday from a disease she's been fighting for a long time now. Before she died, she told me to go to a guild called Fairy Tail. That's where all her friends and 'family' lived. Who's my father? I don't know; my mom used to tell me that I acted like my dad even though I was smarter than him. Does that mean he's an idiot? My mom told me his name once (or several times) but I chose to forget. I mean, he wasn't there to raise me or when my mom most needed him.

My mom was a Fairy Tail mage, a Celestial Spirit one. Apparently, she went on a mission without knowing she was pregnant. It was supposed to be a 1 year mission but it took her 2 years to complete it. Don't get me wrong, she wasn't weak or anything but you know she had to give birth to me, make sure I was old enough before she could leave me alone to complete her mission...But soon, we discovered she had an incurable disease that made her very weak so travelling back to Fairy Tail was out of question.

To respect my mom's last wish, I packed all my belongings and, with the money she left me, I took a train to Magnolia.

Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm a Celestial Spirit mage like my mom (she gave me her keys when she died) but I also have another kind of magic: I'm the Lava Dragon Slayer. Weirdly enough, my mom trained me even though she's not a Dragon Slayer. Maybe she knew one...

* * *

There you go guys, my new story. Review to tell me if this prologue sounds good.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Arrival

**English is not my first language so I hope you will bare with me. If you see any mistake please tell me. I want to improve my English**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Fairy Tail and this disclaimer works for all the others chapters of this story.**

* * *

"Ok, relax Haru. You're a big girl now. Mommy won't be proud of you if you chickened out" I thought as I was standing in front of the doors of Fairy Tail. I took a big breath and pushed the doors open. The first thing I noticed was the noise. I know I have a better hearing than others since I'm a Dragon Slayer but this was a lot of noise. It's like every single person in the guild was shouting (**A/N:** Between us, it's probably true). Anyhow, I started to walk toward the counter where a calm woman was cleaning a glass. Some people stopped talking to look at me but quickly went back to their conversation. That was a relief for me 'cause I hate when people stare at me for too long. I wear the same kind of clothes as my mom but I'm only 10 for god's sake, don't look at me like some creepy perverts!

I sat down on one of the seats in front of the bar and looked at the woman.

-What can I do for you, sweetie? she asked me.

Long white hair, blue eyes, warm smile; my mother told me about her. If I recall, her name is…

-You're Mirajane, right?

She looked slightly surprised that I knew her name

-Yes, that's right, she answered

-I'm Haru. Is master Makarov here?

She looked even more surprised but then she put down the glass she was holding and gave me a brilliant smile.

-Yes, of course. Come with me I'll show you his office, she told me.

I hopped down my seat and follow her upstairs to Makarov's office. She knocked on the door and I heard a muffled voice. Mirajane opened the door and let me in. She closed the door behind her.

-Master, this young girl wants to see you. I'll let you two alone now, she said as she left the room.

I turned around to face Fairy Tail's master and was shocked from what I saw. He's so tiny! He was literally sitting on his desk. He stopped sorting out his papers to look at me.

-What can I do for you, kiddo?

-I'd like to join Fairy Tail, I answered nervously

-That's all! Of course you can join! He said while laughing

I felt my jaw hit the floor. It's so easy to join, like no test or question or anything!

-But what about your parents? Do they know you want to join?

I look down to the floor sadly.

-They're dead.

-Oh! Sorry. So what's your name? He said on a lighter ton.

-Haru.

-Then Haru, welcome to Fairy Tail, your new family!

A big grin came on my face, I wasn't an orphan anymore and I just became an official mage.

-Go see Mirajane; she'll give you the Fairy Tail tattoo.

-Hai

Happily, I went back to Mira-san and told her the good news. After she congratulated me, she asked me where I wanted my tattoo and what color. I chose a light blue Fairy Tail mark on my right collar bone. After it was done, I sat on the seat where I was before and I started to chat with Mira-chan. After few minutes, I asked her questions on her Satan Soul. I only remembered few things from what my mom told me.

-I'd love to see you in your Satan Soul form!

-Maybe some other day, she said joyously, how do you know so many things about me?

-My mom told me, she used to be a Fairy Tail mage.

-Really? What's her name? She asked somewhat…hopefully?

-Well, her name is…

I was about to answer when the front doors slammed open.

-Yo, mina! We're home!

I turned around to see a red-haired woman and raven-haired man at the entrance. Both looked in their late twenty's.

-Welcome home, Erza, Grey, Mirajane said

They walked towards us and that's when they noticed me.

-You're new? The guy, Grey, asked.

-Yep, I just came in today, I answered proudly.

-I hope you will like it here in Fairy Tail, the woman said, I'm Erza Scarlet and this is Grey Fullbuster. Nice to meet you.

Mommy told me about them. I think she's the one who used "The Knight" and he's an ice mage.

-I'm Haru. Nice to meet you too.

-So what kind of mage are you? Grey asked.

-I'm a celestial mage and I'm also a Dragon Slayer.

Grey opened his mouth to say something but he was cut by a gasp coming from behind me.

-You're a Dragon Slayer too?

I turned around and saw a dark blue haired woman who looked in her early twenty's.

-"too"? I asked, does that mean you're a Dragon Slayer?

-Yes, she said with a smile, I'm Wendy the Sky Dragon slayer.

-I'm Haru, the Lava Dragon Slayer, I'm so happy. I never met other Dragon Slayer before.

-Well actually there's 3 Dragons Slayers in Fairy Tail, 4 now with you.

-Really? I asked amazed

-Yes, really. So did you lose your Dragon too?

-Dragon? I said confused, what are you talking about?

-You didn't learn your magic by training with a dragon? She frowned; I guessed she was confused too.

-No, I'm born with this magic. It's my mom who trained me.

-She was a Dragon Slayer? Erza asked

-No, I frowned too, she was celestial spirit mage. I don't know how she did it but she trained me well, I said the last part smiling.

I looked up to the adults but they were all frowning. I was going to asked why when Grey turned to Mira-san.

-Are Juvia and Fubuki back from their mission? He asked.

-No sorry Grey but don't worry they won't be long.

-I know. It's just that it's lonely at home without them

-Awwww, you're so cute.

He blushed and facing the other way saying "I'm not cute". He left to go sit on a table away from Mira-san. We all giggled and Erza went to sit with him. I chatted a bit with Wendy about dragons, Dragons Slayers and all that stuff until she had to go on a job. Bored, I asked Mirajane if there was a library. I was happy to know there was one.

I was filled with excitement when I entered the room. The library was huge! I took after my mother; like her, I love reading. I picked up an interesting book ad I went to find a table. That's when I noticed there was a girl in the room. She had black hair which was held back by bandana with strands let lose. She wore knee length jeans pants and a white tee with a black guitar on it. I came up to her and greeted her. She didn't answer but I didn't mind. I'm like that too when I read a great book, in my own universe. I didn't want to bother her so I sat down quietly next to her and I started to read my book.

Turns out, the book was awful. I stopped reading and I got lost in my thoughts. That's when I heard a little voice:

-This book is so boring.

I lift up my head and was met by black eyes. I smiled and said:

-I know. I read the summary and I thought it was going to be great but turns out it's not.

-You're totally right! It's like the best part of this book is the summary.

We continued to chat about books. We realized we had the same taste in literature.

-I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Lola Redfox, daughter of Levy and Gajeel Redfox.

I giggle at her way to introduce herself.

-I'm Haru Hearfillia, Lucy Heartfillia's daughter, I introduced myself the same way she did. Wait, isn't Gajeel a Dragon Slayer?

-Yup, that's right. He's the Iron Dragon Slayer.

-Cool. So are you a Dragon Slayer too?

-Nope, I'm like my mother, I prefer peace to destruction so I didn't become a Dragon Slayer.

I blushed because I have a tendency to destroy everything on my path too. Apparently, that's a common point to all Dragon Slayers (well except Wendy but she use her magic to heal).

-I use Solid Script magic just like my mom, Lola continued, everything that I write becomes real. Like that:

She wrote the world "Flower" and a bouquet in the shape FLOWER fell into my hands.

-Awesome!

-So what kind of magic do you use? She asked

-I'm a celestial spirit mage and also a Lava Dragon Slayer! I answered

-Cool! I know what a Dragon Slayer is but I never met celestial spirit magic before. How does it work?

-I'm link to the spirit world by special keys. With them, I can call out a spirit. Like that.

I stood up and took out Virgo's key.

-Open the gate of the maid! Virgo!

-Is it time for the punishment princess? Virgo asked.

Lola and I both sweat dropped.

-No, it's not and it never will be, I answered, you can go back now. I just wanted to show Lola how celestial spirit magic worked. Sorry I bothered you.

-Don't worry, you didn't bother me, princess

She bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-So cool! How many keys do you have? Lola asked.

-I have 10 golden keys, which are the strongest, and 4 silvers keys, I said while showing her the keys.

We continued to talk a long time until her mom came to tell her it was bedtime. Speaking of which, I didn't know I was going to sleep. Levy told me to see with Mirajane if there was a room for at Fairy Hills. I left the library to go find her. I passed Master's office when I heard voices. Mommy always told me eavesdropping was bad but curiosity got the best of me. I hid behind a pillar and let my super-hearing do the work for me.

-She looks exactly like her except for the hair and she has their magic, said a voice I recognized as Erza's.

-Let's not get our hopes up. And we cannot tell Natsu, said Master's voice

-But…

-Master's right Erza, Grey interrupted her, it will only destroy him further if we're wrong.

-Haru, what are you doing?

I jumped and turned around.

-Mira-san, you startled me.

-Haru what were you doing? She repeated.

-Euh, I was looking for you? I wanted to say but it came out as a question.

-Behind a pillar? She asked.

I didn't answer and quickly changed the subject.

-I don't have a place to live so can I take a room at Fairy Hills?

She sent me a suspicious look but didn't press the matter any further. On the way to Fairy Hills, I couldn't get that conversation out of my head. What were they talking about?

* * *

**Wooo first chapter! I only read the manga so if I'm mistaken on names, hair color, eye color all that stuff I'm sorry. I just discovered the Lava Dragon Slayer already existed. When I created Haru, I thought it was my own idea so I'm following it and I don't care if some stuff don't match with the anime.**

**Haru=spring**

**Fubuki= snow storm**

**Lola= me listening to Lola from the Kinks (yes, I know, it's a song about a transexual but I liked the name)**

**Even if some of you guessed who was Haru's father, I won't tell until Haru knows. It's pretty obvious anyway.**

**Just to warn you I don't update often and the others chapters won't be as long as this one sorry.**

**Salomé j'espère que le chapitre t'a plu. Je te le dédicace ;) T'as intérêt à m'aider pour trouver des idées :D**


	3. Chapter 2:New team and First Mission

**() Haru's comments and thoughts**

I was peacefully sitting on a stool in front of the counter and chatting with Mira-san and Lola who was seated beside me when the front doors slammed open (I swear they're always slammed, poor doors). I turned to the entrance and saw two persons there. One was a beautiful blue-haired woman who, when she saw Gray, jumped in his arms. I guessed she was Juvia, Gray's wife. The other person was a handsome shirtless raven-haired boy. If the woman was Juvia then he must be Fubuki. That may explain why he was shirtless (he took after Gray's stripping habit). I knew a lot about them because Gray talk about them all the time (just when they aren't there).

I turned back to girls to continue our conversation. I was about to speak when Lola stood up and wave to someone behind me.

-Fubuki, over here! she called

I heard footsteps coming our way. When they stopped, I turned my head to face the boy and was met by amazing blue eyes. I felt blood rushing to my face. His gaze was so intense! Lola did the presentations:

-Fubuki, this is Haru. Haru, this is Fubuki.

-Nice to meet you, he said in a deep voice (at least for his age)

-N-Nice to meet you too, I said with my blush still on my face.

I hated myself for stuttering. I heard Lola snickered behind me. I was going to glare at her when Fubuki spoke:

-So you're new here? he asked (Well, duh)

-Yes, I came in yesterday, I answered.

-Cool. What kind of magic do you use?

-Lava dragon slayer magic and celestial magic, I said flashing a grin. I guess you use ice magic, right?

-Yeah, but I also use water magic. I took after both of my parents.

We chatted for a while and I could feel a strong bond building between us. Just like Lola, he became my best friend very quickly. I learned that he was a year older then Lola and I and that he and her formed a team.

-Speaking of which, since Fubuki came back from his job with his mother, we were thinking about going on a new mission, do you want to join us and our team? Lola asked

-Me? I said incredulously

-Well yeah. Fubuki and I really like you so…, she explained while Fubuki was nodding his head. I felt my eyes watering. I fought back the tears but no available. Fubuki saw this and started to panic.

-Don't cry, he said nervously, if you don't want to, we won't force you.

-It's not that…It's just that nobody ever wanted me in their team before, I said while tackling Lola into a hug.

I've never been part of a team because the kids into village I grew up in were afraid is me and my powers. They called me the orange witch because of my hair. I always told myself that I didn't care because I could always play alone and I had a caring mother who loved me. But the truth was I always wanted to be accepted.

I released my friend from my hug and I wiped my eyes. I beamed at them.

-So what kind of job are we going on? I asked

-We have to catch thieves in a little village in the middle of Fiore, Fubuki answered as Lola handed me the paper.

I looked at it; "please help us catch thieves. Location: Camp nou village. Reward: 60,000 jewels" it said.

-So when are we leaving?

-Eight o'clock tomorrow morning. We'll meet up in front of the guild.

-Okay. I'm going to pack and maybe train a bit. I'll see you guys tomorrow, I yelled the last part as I ran out of Fairy Tail.

I packed all of the things I needed and after that I checked the time. It was 6 PM. It was still early so I decided to train after grabbing a bite. I ate really quickly and left Fairy Hills to train in the forest.

I came back to my room and our after. I took a shower, change in my PJs and jumped on my bed. It was so comfy and I fell asleep immediately.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I woke up really early so I decided to have breakfast at the guild. I got up and got ready. I put my hair in a high ponytail with bangs framing my face. I got dressed, I decided to wear deep purple tank top (the color deep purple, not the band) was a black miniskirt and deep purple flat sandals. I got my bag and left for the guild. As I entered, I notice Fubuki and Lola weren't there yet. I went up to the bar and gave my breakfast order to Mira-san. Since I knew she didn't have lava, I ordered pancakes and scramble eggs. I finished my breakfast and I started a conversation with Mirajane. After some time, I heard someone call out to me. I turned around and saw my best friends. I smiled at them and said goodbye to Mira. I grabbed my bag and ran towards my teammates. We greeted each other and headed outside.

-My first mission, yoo-hoo! I'm all fired up!

I was so excited about our mission that I didn't notice the entire guild went quiet after I said that. All three of us took the direction of the train station. That's when I started to pale. Lola noticed and asked me what was wrong.

-I have motion sickness, I muttered quietly

-What did you say?

I don't want to appear weak in front of them so I answered "nothing" and ran up to the train. I heard them yell for me to wait. We all got on the train and searched for places where we could sit together. We finally found some. The train started moving and my stomach immediately felt queasy. I tried to hide my discomfort but my friends saw right through it. "What's wrong?" they asked but I didn't answer, afraid that if I opened my mouse I would throw up.

-Oh, I get it! Since you're Dragon slayer, you have motion sickness, Lola finally guessed

I blushed in embarrassment. She smiled at me and told me "don't worry, I've got it." I looked at her in confusion until she wrote SLEEP above my head. I felt my eyelids drop in fatigue. I just had time to whisper thanks before I fell in a deep slumber.

I woke up to Lola's smirking face when the train stopped. That's when I noticed I fell asleep in Fubuki's arms. I immediately stood up and glared at Lola. Fubuki didn't seem to mind though. I took my bag and went on the platform. I waited for them to come out of the train.

When we arrived in the village, we saw the mayor who asked for the mission waiting for us. He quickly explained the situation to us. Some rumors said the thieves were hiding in an abandoned house outside of the village. We went to check it out.

Once we arrived there we heard some noise. Lola, being the smallest and stealthiest, went over there as a scout. She came back and told us there were about 15 thieves. I came up with a plan.

XXXXXX

I entered by the front door and yelled:

-hey guys how is it going?

All of the thieves turned my way. One guy, who seemed to be the leader, shouted "get her!". I took out one of my keys and said:

-Open gate of the Capricorn!

My spirit came out and I told him to take care of those guys while I went to beat up some more. Two guys jumped on me and I used my hands which had turned into lava to punch them. They went flying. Three more guys appeared and tried to punch or kick me but I dodged all of their attacks. As I took them out I didn't noticed the guy who was the leader sneaking up behind me with the sword.

-Haru, watch out!

I turned around but I didn't have enough time to block the sword. Fubuki saved me by freezing the leader. Apparently he was the last guy. Capricorn had taken out three guys and thanks to my distraction Lola and Fubuki had easily taken out the rest of them by attacking them by surprise.

We tied up the bodies and took them the mayor. He thanked us and we got our reward. I was so happy, it was my first mission accomplished. I knew that this was the first mission out of many.

We went back to the guild then I went to my room in Fairy Hills. I took out a box from under my bed. It contained all of my precious memories. I opened it and put the mission's paper on which I had written "first mission with Lola and Fubuki", in it. I put it back under my bed and got ready to go to sleep.

**Hey guys I hope you liked it. Sorry I took a long time before updating but as I told you I'm a slow writer. And I do spend more time reading then writing. I promise the next chapter will be updated way faster.**

**I want to thanks missrajaram, kyliegranger, a random fairy, Azuky-Bunny, Ace BuddyX, Hatsuiyo-chan who reviewed.**

**Oh and I changed the name of the story because I found it was too long so tell me which title you prefer. There's a poll on my profile.**


	4. Chapter 3: New Companion

It's been 3 weeks since I joined Fairy Tail. I think I've met everyone in the guild. Even Gildart who, apparently, comes more often since he learnt that Cana was his daughter. They have all been super nice towards me. I feel like I found a new family even if I still miss Mommy a lot. I've been on plenty of missions with my team. We didn't choose our name but everybody seems to call us: «The Offspring". I still don't get why. We gained enough money so I don't have to worry about my rent anymore.

Oh! Did I tell you about Morgane? Well, she's my exceed! Wendy came back from a mission with 3 exceeds. That's when I met Carla, Happy and their kid Morgane. She looks exactly like Happy except she's entirely white and her tail and paws' tip are black. She was wearing a yellow dress with small red skull on it.

So the four of them were entering the guild when our gazes met and, suddenly, she flew toward me. Yes, flew! It was the first time I met exceeds so I was shocked but I quickly came over it. If dragons existed why couldn't cats fly? She stopped right in front of my face.

-My power tells me you're my bestest friend! You're a Dragon Slayer, right? What kind of Dragon Slayer? Do you like sushi? What's your favorite color? Do you...

She kept asking me questions while flying around me. I laughed at her enthusiasm. I caught her in my hands so I could properly talk to her. She was so soft and tiny and, as I looked in her bright blue eyes, I felt a sudden burst of love in my chest. I smiled and answered her questions:

-Yeah, I'm the Lava Dragon Slayer. My favorite color is blue and yes, I love sushi. But how did you guess I was a Dragon Slayer and what do you mean by your power?

Carla stepped up and I tore my eyes away from Morgane to look at her.

-Wendy told me that you're new so you don't know about my or my daughter's powers. You see, I can the future but not too far away and Morgane can see the bonds between people so she saw that you were her best friend. And since exceeds have a special link with Dragon Slayers; she guessed you were one also.

-Oh, okay! I said as I took all the information in.

I looked at the little fur ball in my palms. She was pouting.

-What's wrong? I asked her.

-Mommy did all the explaining, I have nothing left to say, she whined

-Don't worry, you still have to tell me about you, I told her with a big grin on my face. If we're best friends, I must know everything about you. And in return, I'll tell you about myself.

-Aye! she said happily.

We went to a table apart from the others and spent the rest of the day getting to know each other. I learnt that she loved yellow, sushi and chocolate. She's full of energy and acts childish most of the time but she could be very smart and serious when needed.

At the end of the day, I realized her power was right and I also realized why the Dragon Slayers were always with their exceeds; a stronger bond of friendship than the one I shared with Lola and Fubuki formed between Morgane and I.

Soon, the night began to fall and I asked my new companion if she wanted to stay at my "house" (I know it's just a room at Fairy Hills but for me, it's my home). Surprisingly (at least for me), her parents agreed. They understood we didn't want to be apart now that we just realized our "link".

-Is it possible to be linked to 2 exceeds? I asked Wendy

-No, I don't think it is, she answered, why do you ask?

-Well aren't you linked with Carla and Happy?

-No, I'm only linked with Carla. Happy was raised by another Dragon Slayer.

-Speaking of which, Happy said, _he_ told me that he should be coming home soon. I better start cleaning the house.

-Who is …

I never got to finish my question because Happy flew off before I could ask him. I shrugged it off and Morgane and I went to Fairy Hills. I didn't have a bed for her but she didn't mind. We slept snuggled up together. I couldn't help but to have this same loving feeling grow in chest as I held my new friend near my heart.

XxXxXxXx

We arrived the next morning at the guild for breakfast. We went to the counter and I ordered my usual pancakes, scrambled eggs and strawberry milkshake while Morgane asked for sushi. When I said Morgane loved sushi, I meant she's addicted to them. After our breakfast, we joined Fubuki and Lola who were having heated conversation about a mission we wanted to go on together. I told them Morgane was our new teammate and they both agreed to it. As I joined them in the discussion, I heard my little fur ball giggled beside me. I looked at her and asked her what was so funny.

-You know I can see bonds. They're like strings with different colors depending on the relationship between the persons. Blue stands for friendship, green for family, red for lovers and black for enemies. The more vivid they are, the stronger the bond is. If you care for someone as a sibling but you're not blood related, your bond has a blue-greenish color. But I can also see future bond. They're like the others strings but more transparent, she explained.

-I get that but I don't understand why it's so funny, I told her. Wait, did you see a future bond on me? With who and what kind?

-Sorry Haru but I can't tell you. If I do, it will only make it weird and you could break your string. Relationships are built with time so you can't rush them. Future bonds are really fragile.

-Oh. Fine, I understand. I won't push you to tell me.

I felt kind of disappointed but, like I told her, I understood that she couldn't tell me. I went back to the conversation at hand. The mission we wanted to go on was asking us to find girls who had been kidnapped and there was a bonus if we could capture the one behind it. The only problem was that Master didn't want us to go. We decided to try to convince him again.

-I said no.

-But why?

-Fubuki, I already told you. It's too dangerous!

-But we're strong enough.

-I said no. Kid, you have two girls in your group, three sorry, he added when Morgane coughed, what will you do if they get kidnapped too?

That's when I decided to stepped in.

-I'm sorry Master but, like Fubuki said, I think we are strong enough and you don't have to worry about Lola or Morgane; I'll do everything to protect them. I won't let anybody hurt my nakamas. That also stands for Fubuki; I'll protect him too.

-And who will protect you?

-I will, Fubuki answered for me, Lola and Morgane will protect her too.

-We're Fairy Tail mages and you should know better than anyone that our feelings for our nakamas make us stronger, Morgane added in a serious tone I never heard her use since I met her.

Master sighed but, albeit reluctantly, finally agreed. We started cheering until he stopped us so he could tell us about his conditions:

-I only have one: you have to complete this mission in two days or I'm sending Gray and Erza to retrieve you brats.

We agreed and quickly took off to not waste any time. Luckily for me, the village was just a two hours walk from Magnolia so we didn't have to take any vehicule. I was beaming all the way which made my teammates laugh.

As we arrived there, the first thing I noticed was how quiet the village was. Nobody was outside and all the curtains were shut closed. I could feel dozens pairs of eyes following each of our movements as we walked through the town. Finally, we saw a person in the middle of a street. They yelled at us to stop and we did as they said. As they came closer, I could see the person was a man in his late thirty's. He was pointing a gun our way with unsteady hands.

-Who are you, kids? he asked.

I decided to talk for the rest of us.

-We're Fairy Tail mages, I answered. This is Fubuki, Lola, Morgane and I'm Haru.

-Show me your guild's mark, he demanded.

We obeyed. Lola lifted up her shirt to show her red mark on the right side of her waist. Fubuki had his tattoo at the same place as his father and in the same color. I pulled on my collar to show mine and I helped Morgane unzipping her dress so the man could see the black mark on her back.

He nodded satisfied and took us inside a house where all the victims' families were. Turns out five girls were kidnapped. The first three were taken at night during the week of the full moon. The villagers thought of a curse at first until a boy found footsteps leading into the forest near the house where the third girl was last seen before she disappeared. After this discovery, they understood someone was behind these disappearances and they decided to call mages for help. The kidnapper must have heard this as he kidnapped two girls in retaliation the very next day.

I honestly had no idea on how we were going to find the girls but Morgane told me she was going to take care of it. She asked for the youngest sibling of each victim to stand in front of her and told the rest of them to stand in the furthest corner. I asked her why she took the younger sibling.

-The younger they are, the less they have bonds, she answered. And it's easier for me to see which green bonds go in the same direction.

After a few minutes, she came back to me; her right paw in front of her as if she was holding something invisible.

-I have them, she said. Now if you five could step outside so I can follow the bonds without having to flying through walls.

They followed what she said and soon we were all outside. The villagers were anxious to see what Morgane was going to do next. With her paw still in front of her, she activated her magic and wings came out of her back. The villagers all stared at her in wonder and amazement. I'm pretty sure she did it on purpose. She turned toward our team and said:

-Come on, guys! The bonds show a way into the forest. Let's go! We've got bad guys to catch!

With those words, she flew in the direction of the forest. Lola, Fubuki and I exchanged glances, smiled and took off running after her.

The kidnapper's hideout was pretty far and, after running (or flying) for fifteen minutes, I suggested we stop to eat and come up with a plan. The others agreed since we were all very hungry. We sat down and took out food from our backpacks. But we decided to come up with a plan before eating.

First, we had to send someone to spy on the criminal to see if he had an accomplice or not and to see in what kind of place he was hiding. Lola offered to go and she went off with Morgane who lead the way. While they were gone, Fubuki and I worked to get our lunch done. I went to pick up some dry wood for the fire while Fubuki was watching our stuff. When I came back, I tripped on a root but Fubuki caught me before I could hit the ground. I could feel the softness of his chest on my cheek (he was shirtless again because of his damn stripping habit) and it caused me to blush. I jumped out of his arms and stuttered a "thanks".

Ugh! Why was I reacting like that? He's just a friend!

An awkward silence fell between us, well at least for me because I was starting to feel uncomfortable but I don't think Fubuki felt that way. I picked up the fallen pieces of wood and started a fire to cook our meal.

Fortunately, Lola and Morgane came back and broke the silence. They were excited to share their discovery with us.

* * *

**Here you go guys, a new chapter! I finished writing it four weeks ago but I didn't have time to type it on my computer. And I have my exams in three days! I'm so stressed! I spent a lot of my time studying so I really had no time to update A Lost Then A Found. I'm so sorry.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review. Bye!**


End file.
